creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ImGonnaBeThatGuy/Announcing the Damn Fine Pasta Contest: Show Your Stuff, Win Steam Games
Every day this site is flooded with stories. On top of that, unlike creepypasta.com, we don't have a main page where all new stories are listed. This can make it very hard to find a good story, but it also makes finding something great all the more thrilling. There's nothing better than uncovering an practically undiscovered story and realizing that it's amazing. And that's the idea behind this contest. Bring your stories to me, be they old or new, and try to make me sit back and go: In addition to satisfaction and recognition, you'll also be able to choose from a list of games to receive Steam codes for. How to Enter and Rules of Entry 1. If it's not already here, post your work on the wiki. NOTE: ALL WIKI RULES APPLY. Your story may be deleted if it doesn't meet quality standards or violates our rules on spin-offs or blacklisted content. 2. Your story can be about anything the site rules allow! I want this to be as open as possible, so people can bring their best stuff. Still, you can't bring me your best MLP story or Jeff the Killer rip-off. 3. In this thread or on the blog, provide a link to the story. If there is no link, I'm not going to read it. 4. Each participant may submit three (3) stories. NOTE: If you submit a story and it is deleted, it still counts towards your three. So be careful. 5. The deadline is one month from now. Any stories submitted after September 13th 2014 will not be accepted. Eligibility *Only stories posted on this site are eligible. *Only submit stories YOU have written. *Stories MUST follow the site's rules regarding quality and blacklisted subjects. *Stories that have won Pasta of the Month are not eligible. *To avoid any possible perception of bias, no one with user rights of any kind may enter. *No well known CP writers are allowed to enter. Sure, people like Slimebeast, Josef K and the like aren't going to enter, but let's just make it official. *Stories that have been narrated by popular YouTube CP readers are not eligible. This is about finding stories that haven't gotten the recognition they deserve. How to Get Disqualified *Plagiarism- If I find out you've stolen your story (and I will check every entry), you are immediately disqualified and you will receive a month long ban per the site rules. *Spam- Submit a spam page (this includes trollpastas), spam the comments/thread, anything like that and you're out of the contest. *Contest tampering- If you're going through the thread and removing people's entries, I'm going to notice and you will be out. *Three strikes- As mentioned above, everyone can put three stories up, but if your story gets deleted it still counts as an entry. If this happens to all three of your stories, you're out. Judging, Winning and Prizes I am the only judge. If you don't like that, don't enter. It's that simple. If you're sitting there, thinking, "Well, Guy doesn't like me, so even if I write a great story I won't win." Don't enter, because if you don't win you'll think that's the reason. This is about finding great stories. If you write a great story, you have a chance. If you're named a winner, aside from the satisfaction and recognition mentioned above you will also get your story on the front page. I haven't discussed it with other b-crats or admins yet, but your story in a special category might also be possible. Okay, so I mentioned the chance to win games for Steam. The current prize structure is this: 1st place- 1 winner, 4 games 2nd place- 2 winners, 3 games 3rd place- 3 winners, 2 games First place gets first pick from the list. Second place will go next, with the person who submitted their winning entry first getting first pick. It's the same for third. In addition, if there are so many good entries there will be an honorable mention category. Each honorable mentionee will receive 1 game. However, the reverse is also true. If there are too few good entries, there might not be any third place winners. Or only one second place winner. This contest is about recognizing good writing, not about naming winners. If the writing isn't good, people won't win just to fill spaces. The List of Available Games Let's get this out of the way: ALL THESE GAMES SUCK! I DON'T WANT ANY OF THESE GAMES! I ALREADY HAVE THESE! Then don't enter. The games aren't the point of this contest, I just thought it would be a nice little extra prize. All of these are duplicates I've gotten from buying bundles. So, all of these were bought with my own money and I'm sharing them with you guys. Don't make me regret that. If you don't want them and that's all you care about, then just don't enter. Most of these are games I've played and enjoyed, the rest are ones I've checked the Steam reviews for. I didn't include anything that's considered poor. Hopefully you guys will like them: Defender's Quest: Valley of the Forgotten Planet Stronghold + DLC Hotline Miami Pixeljunk Monsters Ultimate Magical Diary Kingdom Rush Skyward Collapse Bad Hotel Vanguard Princess Saturday Morning RPG To the Moon Metal Slug 3 Civilization III: Complete Ethan Meteor Hunter Dustforce Duke Nukem 1 and Duke Nukem 2 Containment: The Zombie Puzzler Arsenal of Democracy- Reviews on this are kind of mixed. Septerra Core* System Shock 2* *I'm not sure about the codes for Septerra Core and System Shock 2. If they get picked and the codes don't work, I will buy and gift you a copy. This list will probably get added to as I watch bundles closely. Anything I have or don't want (not because it's not good, but because it's not my kind of game), will get added to the pot. Games update: Galactic Civilizations II: Ultimate Edition Bionic Dues A Valley Without Wind and A Valley Without Wind 2 (Bundled together) Hacker Evolution: Duality ANOTHER Game Update: Terraria Orcs Must Die 2 - Complete Pack Crusader Kings II King of Fighters XIII - Steam Edition MORE GAMES: Syberia Syberia II Scratches: Director's Cut Gunpoint Luftrausers Gone Home Papers Please I think that is about it. Get writing. Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs